


Get over him

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Angst, Divorce, F/M, Love, Romance, going down, heartbroken characters, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne thought her marriage was forever, only to find out it wasn't. Trying to get over the love of her life seems impossible!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is just a little something. Not that important.

The constant, loud ticking of the kitchen clock was beginning to annoy her. Although, she had sleepily dragged herself from her bed, refusing to wallow in self-pity, she wished she hadn't bothered. The sight of the fruit and toast on the table made her want to heave and every time she tried to close her eyes as if to escape the world, the clock would inevitable tick effectively breaking into her escape. As she heard another tick (what seemed to be about the hundredth tick in the space of a minute), Anne let out a frustrated groan. 

"I'm going to go insane and all because of a bloody clock!" Anne muttered to herself, her voice full of annoyance which quickly turned into anger. The chair legs squeaked loudly as she sat down and that only served to make her wince, hoping no-one had heard it. She didn't need nor want an audience to her slide into insanity. Unluckily for her, George was just returning from his daily morning jog as she heard the door slam loudly.

His footsteps were loud and she had to fight the desire to hit him for being so inconsiderate. The smirk on his face told her didn't care if he had woken Izzy or their children up, despite how early it was. Why anyone would actively choose to wake up 6am, she didn't know and frankly she was too exhausted to care. A unfamiliar scowl was on her face as George entered the kitchen and she didn't bother to say 'hello.'

George, however, didn't take the hint and started speaking to her. His voice unusually friendly, a smile on his face. 

"It's customary to say 'hello' when someone enters a room. Especially, if they are your favourite brother-in-law!" He pointed out to her, his smile turning into a smirk as he looked at her. 

Anne wasn't in the mood to deal with him. She felt tired, unhappy and sick of life. George was probably one of her least favourite people and she didn't like him at the best of times. Now, after after 2 hours sleep and with a desire to cry, she liked him even less! She couldn't help it. Despite Izzy's adoration for the 'prat' in front of her, Anne couldn't seem to either like or respect him. No matter how hard she tried. 

His behaviour to Richard also made liking him impossible. Automatically, she inwardly cursed herself. Thinking of... Richard would not make her feel any better and it would certainly not help her get over him. If anything, it would only prolong the torture. At night, she'd lie in bed and in her thoughts, she would dissect their marriage and wonder just how it went wrong. Anne easily remembered just how her 'dissection session' the previous night and the tears that had followed!

"No, that would be Edward and I would happily talk to him." Anne's voice sounded as tired as she felt and she could see George had noticed as there was an unusually sympathetic expression on his face. 

The familiar desire to curl into a ball and sob came to her at the sight of his expression. Despite how different George was to his brother, she couldn't help but think of him. It was as if she wanted to point out all the differences between the two of them and before she knew was doing it, she started. Whilst George's eyes were of a similar shade of blue to her husband's, Richard's eyes had always held warm when he'd gaze on her. George's eyes seemed cold to her. 

"If you weren't still pining for my brother, I'd be offended by the comment. As it is, I'll let it slide! After all, some delicate females take rejection badly." There was no sympathy in his voice. Instead, he was mocking her.

At his malicious words, Anne tried not to react or respond. She didn't want to see the smirk of satisfaction cross his face as she crumbled in front of him. Her desire to cry intensified and she immediately reminded herself that she hadn't been rejected. At least, not in the way he was implying...

Quickly, she rose to her feet, not even bothering to reply to his words. She felt his gaze on her as she did but she merely ignored him. Within seconds, she was making her way out of the kitchen. In her haste to get away from the kitchen, she walked into Isabel, who had obviously just woken up. Her normally immaculate hair was in complete disarray and despite her upset, it amused Anne. 

"Hey, what's wrong? You look terrible." Isabel told her, grabbing her arm to stop her going up the stairs. 

Her concern was obvious to Anne but she still felt didn't want to admit just badly she was hurting. George didn't deserve the satisfaction and it seemed that she didn't matter to Richard. Not really knowing what to tell her sister, she tried to make light of the situation. 

"Gee, thanks! Just what every woman wants to hear from her sister." Her voice was light but completely forced. It seemed Izzy noticed this as she narrowed her eyes. When she spoke again, her voice was serious and determined. 

"No, tell me. Something's wrong. I thought you were getting over him?" There was sympathy on her face as she spoke her words and Anne felt her love for the woman in front of her surge. It was overwhelming and for a moment or two, the distraction she needed. 

Filled with a tumult of emotions, she tried to not to cry, visibly gulping in an attempt to stop herself. She felt Isabel take one of her hands before she squeezed it tightly. Although, Anne still felt like crying, she was thankful Isabel was there. Anne quickly took a seat on the stairs, knowing Izzy wanted answers. 

"Tell me." She urged her, softly.

Despite her marriage breaking up over two weeks ago, Anne hadn't once talked to her sister about it. She simply hadn't wanted to. All she had wanted was to move on, or at least to come to terms with what had happened. Before beginning to talk, she let out a resigned sigh.

"I miss him." Anne's words were soft, almost inaudible but it was clear from Izzy's expression that she'd heard her. She also felt her squeeze her hand even tighter!

Isabel didn't speak but waited for her to continue. She didn't want to pressure her but simply waited patiently for her to continue. After all, she had waited 2 weeks, what was a couple more minutes in comparison to that? Anne was wary of crying and so it was a while before she spoke again. 

"I keep wondering what he's doing, about whether he's missing me or even if he's glad we're not together any more. I tried not to be upset. To just get over him but...." Her words trailed off as her desire to cry finally become too much for her. 

Within seconds, Anne was in her sister's arms in a tight hug. The sound of her loud, unbelievably loud sobs echoed in her own ears as her sister comforted her. 

"But you can't. Oh, Annie. You should have said something to me." Isabel scolded softly, a hand rubbing her sisters back comfortingly.

At Isabel's words, she shook her head emphatically.

"I didn't want to appear weak..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Anne meet again and get talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is alright! Enjoy

"I look bloody awful..." Anne couldn't stop the contempt and unhappiness she felt flood into her voice as she looked into the full length mirror infront of her.

Her hands nervously began to smooth down her dress slowly. As she did, her mind was flooded by memories. Of when she had purchased it and exactly why! Within seconds, she'd begun to think about Richard. Would he have thought she looked awful?

Her heart ached at her thoughts. She didn't want to think of him. It felt torturous no matter how long she did it for. 

Tears, once again, filled pale eyes and it was only when she felt her mascara run did she notice her tears. Black, messy tracks marred her face before too long. 

Unluckily for Anne, Isabel ad just finished getting ready. The click of her sisters stilettos on the laminated floor announced her arrival only moments later. Anne hastily found herself wiping her eyes with her arm, unconsciously making the tracks look even worse. 

As soon as Izzy came near her door, she instantly spotted Anne's upset state. Compassion and concern filled her voice as she spoke to her sister. 

"What's wrong, Annie honey? Is it-" Isabel stopped speaking suddenly, afraid of upsetting her little sister even more. 

A wry smile came to Anne's face as she looked at her sister. She felt somewhat comforted by her presence. 

"Richard? You can speak about him, you know. He's not the devil." Despite her easy going words, her heart ached painfully. So much so that she gulped visibly. 

Within seconds, she felt Isabel grab her hand tightly, before beginning to squeeze it ever so slightly. 

"No? Well, you're hurting so he'll be the devil to me until you stop." Her voice was soft but Anne noticed a hint of steel behind her words, she had never noticed before. Her protectiveness was obvious and it made Anne feel slightly better as a result. 

"Let's get you ready. Your make ups all smudged." Isabel tutted softly, as she gazed over her appearance. 

The idea of going clubbing, all in the attempt of getting over Richard, filled Anne with dread. She didn't feel like dancing or socialising and she certainly didn't feel like plastering a fake, insincere smile on her face. To please Isabel, she didn't voice her unhappiness but merely smiled weakly, trying to be brave. 

Isabel knew her sister well, however, and saw through the act. 

"You'll have fun, I promise!" With her promise, she set out helping her get ready. 

Within ten very busy minutes, they were on their way to a very popular and modern club. They soon spotted the queue of people eager to get inside once they'd arrived. The cold seemed to bite into any skin they bared as they hastily joined the queue and Anne quickly began to shiver. 

Isabel had the foresight of wearing a long,thick coat and at the sight of it, Annoyed felt immediately envious. 'Oh what I wouldn't give to be warm,' she thought, desperately. 

As if her thoughts were obvious, she heard a voice from behind her. It was not only unfamiliar but it made her want to shudder. 

"You look cold, darling." The man pointed out to her, a little unnecessarily. There was a "friendly" smile on his face that screamed anything but friendliness to her as he spoke. 

Anne tried to fight the desire of going, "Oh really? No shit Sherlock", but she still sounded sarcastic as she answered him. 

"What gave me away? The shivering or the fact I've got my arms wrapped around myself? Or perhaps you're just a genius!" Anne's normally impeccably polite manners slipped momentarily but she couldn't help it. She felt tired, cold and unhappy. She didn't want some oaf pointing out the obvious!

She saw his green eyes narrow, in response to her sarcasm, and he seemed a little taken back. 

Before he could respond, a different voice interrupted. A voice that shocked, elated and thrilled Anne to the core. Quickly she turned to the source of it! 

Standing incredibly close to them was Richard, along with his brothers. Her eyes blinked a few times, almost as if she was amazed to see him and to a certain extent, she was. 

Within seconds she had registered just how well he looked. His hair, his very familiar hair, had been swept backs if he had been in a hurry. As Anne noticed this, she wondered why. 

"Is there a problem here?" He asked, before looking at them both with questioning eyes. 

The man seemed to get the wrong idea as he moved from Anne, even though it meant he had lost his space in the queue. Seeing the man do this made Anne blush badly. That didn't stop her feeling glad he had made the mistake, though. 

Richard turned his attention to his wife and she saw his gaze soften. His mouth opened as if he wanted to speak but no words escaped from him. 

After all, it was left to Anne to break their silence which had begun to grow awkward. 

"I....I didn't expect to see you here. I'd have thought you'd be too busy with work." Although, her words began hesitant, bitterness seeped into them as she mentioned his work. 

Anne felt almost triumphant as she saw the sheepish smile on his face drop as he heard her words. As much as she loved him, his neglect had hurt her. His preoccupation with work had slowly but effectively driven them apart. 

"Perhaps work doesn't matter now." There was raw emotion in his words and for a moment, she wondered whether he was going to cry. 

Isabel had tactfully turned away from them but neither seemed to care. They. We're far too focused on each other to care about those around them. 

Anne didn't know how to respond and so simply stayed quiet. She did, however, react to his next words.

"Nothing matters... If I don't have you." He admitted to her, softly. 

Her heart thudded hard in her chest, so much so that it was almost painful. It seemed ludicrous that he was saying everything she'd so longed to hear!

"Really?" She sounded breathless, almost as if she was afraid of his answer. 

He nodded quickly. Almost to the point it made Anne dizzy to watch. A light giggle rose in her as she watched and she edged closer to him. She reached out to him, softly, to stop him continuing. 

"I miss you. I don't function without you." Once again, she sounded hesitant as she spoke but she was only speaking aloud the thoughts that had kept her awake at night for days. 

It was Richards turn to look shocked at her words but a small smile came to his handsome face. 

"I miss you too. Incredibly much. I kept ringing our answer machine just so that I could hear your voice." He admitted to her, sheepishly. 

The fact he'd missed her as much as she had him made her want to whoop with joy. Restraining herself, she merely smiled gleefully!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment? :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is alright. Please comment? :) Richard will be in the next chapter and you'll get answers about why they've separated.


End file.
